Coincidence
by SwordMagess13
Summary: Elementals are feared for their increasing influence on the lives of normal witches and wizards. They are shunned and put down for their odd ideals. What happens when a whole group of them, six to be exact, are sent to Hogwarts as students to protect Harr
1. Wrinkle

Coincidence

By: SwordMagess13

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. The characters are based off of my friends and are my own creation.

Summary: Elementals are feared for their increasing influence on the lives of _normal_ witches and wizards. They are shunned and put down for their odd ideals. They live in a different world, forced to do so. What happens when a whole group of them, six to be exact, are sent to Hogwarts as students to protect Harry Potter? Will they listen, or will they be led astray?

Prologue: Wrinkle

__

A blond girl, about six years old, sat primly on a chair. Her long golden hair reached her waist and was neatly tied in three places. Violet eyes stared blankly at the wall. Katrina Dominigre sat proudly, raising her bow.

A small boy sat, staring at the mirror in wonder. Brown hair framed his light blue eyes. The pair of sapphire eyes were over-large on his oh-so-curious face. Derrick Richmond blinked back tears of anger and frustration and drew his blade.

Two tiny, pale hands clutched the sword and swung, quickly and smoothly. The graceful swordmistress finished her sword dance and trotted over to another lady. Her wide amber eyes peered around the room, in a lazy manner, framed by black bangs. Artemis Mimir, six-year old, drew her sword.

A wide, arcing spear-dance was completed by the opposing boy. His fair ash-blonde hair lay calmly as he dropped the partisan on the ground. Curious emeralds flickered, watching every movement from the room. Martin Lolaska silently tip-toed out of the room.

A cerulean haired girl carefully slipped out of her room. A gigantic red ribbon held her wispy hair together in a ponytail. She was naught but four and had two garnets for eyes. The tiny girl gave her nurse the final slip. Lilian Teltrovsky carefully picked up her mace.

Dark brown hair and coal-black eyes went along well with the boy. Average size for his age, he was a small five year old, compared to his other year mates. Hearing something odd, Terrance Karana grabbed up his ax.

~~~

Katrina, or Kat, as she was called, dodged her nurse and slipped out, unnoticed. She made her way down the stairs. A door was partially ajar. She saw it and quickly ran into it, ready to shoot.

Derrick (Rick) gave his teacher the slip and disappeared out the door in silent amusement. He quietly dashed out the door, into the next room, sword at ready.

Artemis, or as she was called, Tris, walked deliberately up the stairs. She chose the first door and entered. There, the hallway split again. She took the first door, sword ready to kill.

Martin merely held his partisan at ready, and walked leisurely upstairs. He acted as if he was going for a walk, and any who met him clearly believed so. He walked into the room, prepared to gore any enemy right through.

Lily walked down the hall slowly and held her over-balancing mace at ready. The spiked head would pierce any predator's lungs. Entering the room, she swung.

Terry walked, easily avoiding suspicions for he usually walked as such. The boy walked to this room and lunged in, ready to kill.

~~~

The six children were surprised when they saw nothing but six glass orbs. They flickered with odd power and different color. And as the six drew near, they found themselves compelled to take an orb. Silvery-white went to Katrina, Black went to Tris, Red went to Rick, Blue was taken by Lily, Gold was snatched by Terry and Martin finally reached out and tentatively took the green.

Light flared, alarms bleeped. Everything was happening at once. A man walked into the classroom and grabbed each of the six. He stuffed them into his rice-sack and threw the sack out the window.

The six children sat, huddled together in their fear. They were very much afraid of the going on outside.

Kat's sweet soprano rang softly, "What's going on?" Her voice trembled with fear, evident to them all. No one answered, for no one could.

As long as any of them could remember, they had lived together with the other Elementals, in harmony… They lived in this odd comfort, one easy to be sought but hard to be found. Thirty, or so, kids and about ten adults, all who lived in this small fort-like castle.

A yell pierced the air. "Who stole them?!? Who took the Glass!?!" A chorus of mumbles replied, but none so much as directly did so.

Suddenly, a hand reached into the bag. They were all terrified. The six thought they, themselves, were mad when they heard the old, wizened voice of a wizard.

"Are you the elementals?"

A/N: I've been looking for this for a while and I finally found my 'good' copy of my elementals story so I edited it and I'm posting it now… Cheers… And I've taken a break from Spectrum… Don't worry, I'll come back to it eventually…


	2. Sonata

Coincidence

By: SwordMagess13

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. The characters are based off of my friends and are my own creation.

Summary: Elementals are feared for their increasing influence on the lives of _normal_ witches and wizards. They are shunned and put down for their odd ideals. They live in a different world, forced to do so. What happens when a whole group of them, six to be exact, are sent to Hogwarts as students to protect Harry Potter? Will they listen, or will they be led astray?

Chapter One: Sonata

__

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; September 1, 1996

As the Sorting of the first years was completed, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"As the Sorting has finally been completed, I would like to make a few announcements. First off, this is a brand new term. But everything will be different. For one thing, you will no longer be let out of the castle without a supervisor or a chaperone. Secondly, this school is now becoming like a fort. Everyone will be assigned to duty, may it be cleaning or healing or even fighting. But regular classes will carry on as well. Thirdly, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. You will be automatically suspended if found out of bounds after dark." Here, he paused. "Let the feast begin!"

~~~

__

One hour later…

"Prefects and Professors, please take everyone to their appropriate common rooms. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley, please come up to my office." With those last words, he departed the Great Hall.

~~~

__

Professor Dumbledore's Office

"What do you think Dumbledore wants to talk to us about?" Ron asked. The four sat down and waited for the professor to enter.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore entered. He sat down without taking a single notice of them.

"er… Professor Dumbledore… You said you wanted to speak to us…" Harry said, uncertainly.

"Ah yes, but the others have not yet arrived. Lemon drop?" He asked.

"Others…?"

"Here they come now."

Thuds were heard as a group of six rounded the corner.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, these are the elementals." The six, three girls, three boys, turned and sat or stood in various places around the office.

"The third is out of commission. There was no possible way to save them," replied the dark-haired girl. "I think they're all in St. Mungo's now. But if the reversing process is correct, we just need to use the Patronus on the dementors and they'll be back."

"er…"

"We'll discuss that later. The elementals are coming to Hogwarts in disguise as seventh years and two sixth years. Their job is to protect you four from danger, but when the time comes, they will have to leave."

"But… So we aren't capable of taking care of ourselves?"

"Nah… I'm Artemis Mimir."

"Actually, it's more because we have more concentrated powers than you do. My name is Lilian Teltrovsky."

"Katrina Dominigre… And so you can work on your powers while we scare people…"

"…Scare people?" Ginny asked, uncertainly.

"Yup, we do it all the time."

Professor Dumbledore said, "Since that is settled, you should go to your Common Room and get a good night's sleep."

"But aren't we supposed to have a supervisor take us?"

"Lilian can take you."

"Yes sir." The five left the room.

~~~

__

"Kill the boy and take the cryssstal."

"Yessss Lord…"

"Ssstrangle him in hissss sssleep."

"Yessssss."

"Sssswallow the cryssstal…"

~~~

A/N: YAY! CHAPPIE ONE'S UP! Enjoy and plz review!


	3. Cantabile

Coincidence

By: SwordMagess13

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. The characters are based off of my friends and are my own creation.

Summary: Elementals are feared for their increasing influence on the lives of _normal_ witches and wizards. They are shunned and put down for their odd ideals. They live in a different world, forced to do so. What happens when a whole group of them, six to be exact, are sent to Hogwarts as students to protect Harry Potter? Will they listen, or will they be led astray?

Chapter Two: Cantabile

A sweet voice sang, breaking the silence of the morning. The voice suddenly turned sour.

"Katrina! Get your ass down here!" yelled ever-sweet Lilian.

The blond rolled her eyes and slid down the banister.

"We're starting today and Dumbledore wants dear Artemis to embellish her acting skills with the whole, 'We were late! I am so sorry,' act."

"Fuck off, Ricky."

"Wow, someone is sure pissed today," commented Martin, sitting down at the table, with the rest of them.

"…" Artemis stomped out of the room.

"How come you don't get yelled at and I do?"

~~~

"I'm so sorry, Professor Dumbledore. The muggle plane leaving for London was blown up and well… They couldn't arrange an earlier ride for us… I'm so sorry…" The darkness elemental was having a lot of fun, acting and drawing it out.

"It's alright. Professor McGonagall will take you six up to my office to be sorted."

The group walked behind the Professor up to Dumbledore's office.

~~~

__

"The girl is alive. We need her on our side. Without her, the Order of the Phoenix will fail." The masculine voice paused.

"What about the others?" an older, feminine voice inquired.

"The other elementals are a mere trifle compared to this child. She has the power to control darkness. This may lead to our eventual downfall."

"But Albus, we can't let her just terrorize the other children!" The second voice now protested, vehemently.

"Arabella, from our sources, the Paladin is a kinder child than expected. She won't attack the other five unless provoked, and out of the five, there is one she will not harm at all. Artemis is a sweet child, inside."

"Yes, but she is a Paladin. And a Necromancer. No one knows when she will strike," the lady fought back, angrily.

"You have more prejudice and spite against a child, who you have not even met, than against Voldemort himself."

"Don't say that!" she yelled back, clearly raged. "She is a Necromancer! This Elemental controls and distorts the powers of death! She could raise an army of undead for Voldemort if asked to!"

"Artemis Mimir has more prudence than others credit her for. She will prevail to help whichever side gives her what she wants. The Paladin is very ambitious!"

"Another Slytherin, then."

"Yes, but a good sort."

"…There is no such thing as a 'Good' Slytherin. The name Slytherin is a burden in itself!" Arabella Figg murmured, looking away.

~~~

"Head Boy and Head Girl of this year are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced, calmly. Then he paused before adding, "All Prefects and the new six, please join me in my office. Supper is adjourned."

Twenty- odd students left the Great Hall whilst the Professor escorted the students to their Common Rooms or the Library.

~~~

The spacious room was now filled with students, ranging from fifth years to seventh years.

Professor Dumbledore led them into a larger room, connected to his office.

"This is the Order of the Phoenix. From here, only the chosen may pass. If any of you do not wish to participate, go back to your Common Rooms."

For a moment, no one moved. Then, two Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, and five Slytherins left.

"Come along then."

The room was filled with the elements. Lilian, who was in tune to the world at hand, easily sensed it. She pointed it out to the others.

"er… Professor, what is this room?"

Stone walls, covered by screens with pictures of battles or mythical beasts, were plainly seen. The stone was a beautiful gray.

"This is the Chamber of Ordeal. The reason each of you was chosen to come here was because you all have the power to succeed. If anyone wishes to go, back out now."

"…What does this Order of the Phoenix work for?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Mister Potter, Miss Mimir, please come with me. The rest of you may begin as soon as you are ready."

Harry looked oddly at Artemis. "Have you already been initiated?"

"Into…?"

"The Order."

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

The next room was just as grand, but emblazoned in darkness instead of the other elements.

"The other members of the Order of the Phoenix wish to see what sort of Necromancy you can do, Artemis."

"er…It depends…"

"Will you?"

"Maybe…"

A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while… *Sweatdrop* I wuz having mild Writers Block.


	4. Necromancy

Coincidence

By: SwordMagess13

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter… That's JKRowling's department… Now if only I could get a copy of the OoP before anyone else… My life would be complete… lol

Summary: Elementals are feared for their increasing influence on the lives of normal witches and wizards. They are shunned and put down for their odd ideals. They live in a different world, forced to do so. What happens when a whole group of them, six to be exact, are sent to Hogwarts as students to protect Harry Potter? Will they listen, or will they be led astray?

Chapter Four: Necromancy

"So will you?"

The girl paused. She closed her eyes and finally said, "Depends… What do I have to do?" Artemis turned Dumbledore's way, eyes still closed.

"Are you able to contact the spirits?"

"er…Yes. Any specific one?"

~Damn! I really am an ass, aren't I… Now he'll ask me to talk to Lily Evans' soul or James Potter…~

"No, any one would be fine," he replied, much to her evident relief.

*Speaking to the dead again…* The voice in her head sighed and said sarcastically, *I thought you gave that up years ago!* The voice was apparently indignant.

~Hahaha… Very funny.~ She thought just as wryly. ~How was the test?~

The voice went mock solemn, very quickly. *Ah, too easy… That Granger girl needs to seriously loosen up. She's out here fretting we're gonna die.*

~Er…Okay, then… I won't ask. Piss outta my mind now, Martin!~

*Vale, Artemis!* A smirk was apparent in his voice. *Good luck.* He was gone.

"Would you like to speak to the spirit as well?"

"If you could."

"Alright." She momentarily opened her eyes to peer at the wall. A black light flickered. Then it was gone.

'I summon this power, this holy power… And with my power, I will fly.' Artemis was surrounded by darkness as the room went black.

'Darkness is my element, and together, I can fly.' A pair of luminescent wings appeared on her back, flickering and disappearing,

'But until then, I need to talk to you, lady in the sky.' She opened her amber eyes and cocked her head up at the ceiling, eyes fixed on the wall.

"Who is it, which summons my name?" A ghostly voice floated through the room.

The necromancer nodded to Professor Dumbledore who said, "Who are you?"

"Sarah Jiyun Kim… Pray tell who are you?"

"Thank you, lady."

'You receive our gratitude, not with open arms… Be free again, spirit of death.'

~*~*~

"All of you will be initiated into the Order of the Phoenix on morrow's eve." Dumbledore nodded to them as they ran up the steps out of the room into the antechamber.

Harry was waiting for them.

"How did it go?"

Hermione and Ron laughed. "It was too easy!"

"Even I could breeze through it!"

*er… I think the 'test' was too easy… Like that girl said.*

~Really? My part wasn't difficult in the least… I got bored…~

Whatcha talking about? the inquiring thoughts of Katrina filled their minds.

~The tasks… Too easy, by far.~

/I'll say…/ Derrick thought, sarcastically.

\Hehehe… It was so easy, I was thinking of blowing up the room and seeing if they would believe it was part of the task!\ the gleeful thoughts of Lilian crossed the minds of the Elementals.

Ah, let's run. There is nothing left here. That Potter kid is staring at us like we're crazy. Terrance muttered.

The group walked up the stairs and back into the main hall.

A/N: Writer's block sucks… Really. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have had no time to type and I'm outta ideas… Thank you for the reviews! Please R&R!


End file.
